User blog:MrPacheco101/X3: Sam
Sam and Twitch (Image): Two tough as nail homicide detectives patrolling the gritty streets of New York City, encountering some of the most disturbing and complex cases around vs. Irene "Rally" Vincent & "Minnie" May Hopkins(Gunsmith Cats) : two sexy head strong female partners who run the Gunsmith Cats gunshop, and paying the bills by catching bad guys as bounty hunters for their hobby. WHO IS DEADLIEST!? Sam and Twitch Origin: Spawn # 1 1992 Timeline: 1992-present Region of Operation: New York City Weapons Weapon Showcase Sam Burke.jpg|Sam Burke Twitch.jpg|Twitch Williams Snub nose.jpg|Snub Nose Revolver (Twitch) Glock-22.jpg|Glock-22(Sam) Tear Gas.jpg|Tear Gas Irene "Rally" Vincent & "Minnie" May Hopkins Origin: Gunsmith Cats 1991 Timeline: 1991-present Region of Operation: Chicago Weapons Weapon Showcase Rally Vincent.jpg|Irene "Rally" Vincent Minnie May Hopkins.jpg|"Minnie" May Hopkins Cz75fm.jpg|CZ 75(Rally) SIG P210.jpg|SIG P210(Minnie) grenade_school.jpg|"May Special" Grenade Prolouge A serial killer is terrorizing the streets of Chicago killing a total of 8 victims in a very gruesome way; nicknamed "The Vampire Moth" by the media, this killer is known to carve out butterfly and moth wing patterns onto the victim post-mortem after he quickly slits thier throats. When one of the victims turns out to be Becky Farrah, a close friend of Irene "Rally" Vincent she sworn to avenger her friend's death even if its the last thing she would do. Accompanied by her partner and friend "Minnie" May Hopkins, Rally uses her go-to informant and the Chicago Police Department to finde clues and evidence on who The Vampire Moth is. When the evidence pointed out that The Vampire Moth's identity is Thomas C. McKinely, a wealthy socialite who's parents mysteriously died in an accident Rally rushed into his mansion, but Thomas knew that she would find him eventually and made a quick escape; Rally then chases him throughout Chicago and corners him on the rooftop of abandoned meat factory. Rally then starts to rant on how much time she had put in on catching him and how she was going to enjoy ending his life, but it didn't effect Thomas one bit and he merely laughed at her. The serial killer then starts to taunt her by saying how much enjoyed watching the fear in Becky' eyes as he takes her life away from her and how Rally doesn't have the guts to kill him. One the edge and her finger slowly pulling the trigger Rally aims her gun right between his eyes, but lowers it at the last minute realizing that Thomas was right about her not having the guts to kill him. Taking this to his advantage Thomas then jumps off the rooftop not before saying his goodbye. Rally then looks below and finds no body lying on the ground she then realizes that he made his escape, but to where she does not know. Months later killings similar to The Vampire Moth began to appear in the streets of New York City, Sam Burke and Twitch Williams of the NYPD homicide unit are assigned to investigate whether these killings are done by the same serial killer in Chicago or by a copycat inspired by him. In Chicago Rally is mysteriously given a envolope sent from New York, she opens it to reveal an intrigute written letter by her adversary Thomas McKinely. In Thomas's letter he begins to say how lovely city is and how easy it is to pick up victims, but also taunt Rally of her mistake in letting him go so he can start his killing spree anew; Realizing she must end this once and for all Rally and her partner Minnie pack up for New York in Rally's 1967 model Shelby Mustang Cobra GT500 and drive off. Little do they know that their adversary has something special instore for the girls from the Windy City and the boys in The Big Apple. Sam & Twitch vs. Irene “Rally” Vincent & “Minnie “ May Hopkins: Case File-Lost Souls NYPD Police Department, Sam and Twitch’s office. Homicide Detective Twitch Williams is seen looking at a board filled with photos, words, and other defining clues of an ongoing investigation him and his partner have been assigned to; strings of bodies have been piling up in the streets of New York recently, all of them women with their bodies carved up with intricate patterns resembling the wings of butterflies and moths. Most people from the department suspect it to be the workings of a serial killer that stalked the streets of Chicago months who has came to New York for fresh meat, others believe it to be the workings of a copycat who was inspired by his killings, but as more bodies turn up the only thing on their mind is capturing the sick psycho terrorizing the women on their street they swore to protect. Recently an FBI profiler dropped by at Sam and Twitch’s office to give them a profile of the unsub – The Unknown Subject- in order to help identify the culprit. The homicide detective has been looking at the board for hours, his beady eyes looking intensely on the photos of the dead corpse, the words detailing the events of the murders, and patterns of butterflies matching the carvings of the corpse- All of them tools for the location and capture of a sociopathic killer stalking the streets of The Big Apple. A big shadowy image appears behind the detective’s door. “Hoooney I’m hooooome!” A gruffy voice shouts. Twitch suddenly breaks from his concentration when he hears the door slammed open behind him, he turns to see his partner Sam Burke holding a box of donuts while munching on his favorite jelly filled donut; the red jam dripping onto the bulky man’s whit shirt. “Morning sir.” Twitch said while pushing up his glasses. “Hey Twitch. I thought you’ll be here early at this hour. Slept her all night I presumed.” Sam said while putting the rest of the donut in his mouth. “Oh you know me too well sir.” The blonde hair main replied while stretching his arm after standing for so long. “Yeah. Yeah. Listen Twitch ya hungry? I brought us a box of donuts on the way here.” Sam puts the box on the desk and opens it, revealing the box to be almost empty with only two donuts left. “I would love some sir, but it seems you ate some of them on the way here.” Twitch remarked to his bulky partner who was about to reach for another donut, his eyebrows furrowed in anger from the comment. “Hey at least I left you two at least” Sam spat out as picked up the second donut. “Make that one actually.” he said while taking a bite out of the second one. Twitch merely sighed at his partners comment. “So what’d ya got Twitch? Anything to catch this creep?” Sam asked while taking a bite of the donut. The blonde hair detective starts to stretch his arms out “Well sir, it seems our victim’s pattern around their body have a lot more meaning than we expect.” He said. A confused look appeared on Sam’s face. “What do you mean?” Sam asked. Twitch turned his attention to the board. He points hid finger at one of the photos of the murder victim. “Victim number one pattern matched with a type of butterfly species in Bulgaria. In Bulgaria culture, locals believe that if a dark butterfly passes it is an omen sickness.” He explained to his portly partner. “ So it can be presume that the killer wanted the victim to represent the omen of sickness.” Twitch then looks at the photo of the second victim. “ The second victim’s body was carved with a pattern that matches the patterns of the Luna Moth, one of the most beautiful moth; Despite it’s beauty the Luna Moth and other beautiful species are found unwilling symbols of ugliness due to most moth species having a dark and tarnish colors. The killer chose this certain species and unfortunate victim to be the symbols of ugliness.” Twitch then points his finger at another photo. “The third victims pattern matched a species of butterfly found in the country of Scotland, in local folklore it is bad luck to keep or kill one. The killer chose her to become the involuntary symbol of Bad Luck.” Finally Twitch lands on the last photo on the board. “ Then we have our last victim who was found to have been brutally beaten with several slashes in the neck before the pattern was carved into her body. The victim’s pattern matched a species called The Death’s Head Sphinx moth found in Europe, legends surrounded this species state that it was born from the corpses of the people that died from the Bubonic Plague and that wherever it may go death will soon follow.” Twitch turns around to face his partner. “The victim was made to be the symbol of death, and judging by the brutal killing before carving states that the killer took his time to make this woman suffer.” The blonde detective finished. Sam starts to review his partner’s explanation. “Okay so we know this sick wacko chose these women to serve as host for certain of omen or meaning represented by the patterns of butterfly wings, but the question is…what reason did the killer choose these omens.” The portly detective wondered. Twitch took a deep breath before slumping onto his chair. “That’s what I’m trying to figure out, but with no possible outcome.” He said laying his head over his hand. The telephone on Sam’s desk suddenly rings causing Twitch to jump out of his seat. Sam chuckles at his friend’s misfortune. “I’ll get that. Might be my order at the Chinese restaurant down the street.” He said with a hearty laugh. He picks up the phone and answers. “Hello.” The sound of heavy breathing can be heard on the other side “Hello?” Twitch said trying to get answer, but only gets the sound of heavy breathing. “Hello?” He asked once more, but gets no answer. The portly detective starts to get annoyed by the constant sound of heavy breathing. “This better not be a godamn prank!” he said loosing his patient for not getting an answer. “I suggest you control you temper detective.” A voice said on the other line. It appears to be male. “ Who is this?” The portly detective asked. “You should know detective. Since you and your partner are the one assigned to track me down.” The male voice said. Sam felt a sudden chill come down on his spine. “So you’re the…” “Yes I am detective.” The voice said, interrupting the detective’s speech. “But that’s not important right now. What’s important now is I have a job for you and your partner to do.” “And what is that?” Sam asked. “I’ll let her explain it detective.” The man puts the phone up against the ear of his latest female victim who is chained up against a pole.” Help me.” The girl sobbed, tears running down her face. The black hair man is shocked to hear a female voice on the phone. “Ma’am, are you okay?” Sam said. “Help me please, I don’t have much time left!” She said as the man traced his finger along her blonde hair. “Don’t worry just stay calm and everything is going to be alright.” Sam said as he tries to reassure the girl. There is a long pause on the other line. “I’m sorry can you repeat that one more time.” It is the man’s voice. “You sick son of a bitch!” The portly detectives blood begins to boil. “Quite frankly detective…I am!” The man taunted. “ Listen detective I’m getting quite bored of doing the same thing over and over and over again, so I’m gonna do something a little different to get some excitement for once. I’m gonna give you and only you along with your partner until midnight, if you don’t make it or the police interferes with our little game…let’s just say little missy here will be having a long beauty rest.” The man then strokes the terror-stricken girl on the cheek. “Oh I’ll find you and when I do, you’ll regret the day you ever messed with me!” Sam barked, slamming his fist against the desk. “We’ll see detective.” The man said and he hangs up the phone. Sam hangs the phone and grabs his coat. “Come on Twitch we got some work to do.” He said as he walks towards the door. “What’s going sir?” The blonde detective said as he gets up from his chair. The Portly detective turns his head. “Something bad Twitch.” Brooklyn, New York Irene “Rally” Vincent is seen leaning next to her GT500-her deep blue eyes covered by a pair of sunglasses- parked in front of the Grimaldi’s Pizzeria. She has been waiting patiently here 30 minutes for her friend “Minnie” May who is inside the pizzeria. Rally puts her hands inside her pocket as she passes the time watching the traffic run by, suddenly her cellphone rings; Rally picks up the phone form her left pocket and answers. “Hello.” She said calmly. “Guess who?” A male voice said on the line. A bright smile appears on Rally’s face. “Willie!” The voice belonged to Ronaldo “Willie” Rodriguez, a famous FBI agent and profiler who helped Rally on a certain case he was assigned in Chicago. “How ya been chum?” She exclaimed. “Pretty good, just working some cases here and there.” He replied. “That’s good to hear. Listen Willie I love to stay and chat, but I …” “Not so fast chiquita.” The FBI agent interrupted. Rally sighs. “I know you know that I didn’t call for sharing old times and suck Rally.” Ronaldo begin. “Oh really? I simply thought you called to see how your lovely mistress ''is doing.” The Raven-haired beauty sarcastically said. “''Very ''funny Rally. I’m pretty sure you heard about a series of certain murders happening in New York huh?” The Puerto Rican asked out of the blue. “I do not know what you’re talking about. I’m simply too busy to watch the news, since there so much to do at the shop.” She said while looking at her nails. “You’re in New York right now.” Ronaldo said blankly. Rally looks shocked. “How did you know?” The bounty hunter asked. “Lucky guess, and I’m pretty sure little Minnie May is with as well.” The FBI agent added. “Oh Willie…you can read me like a book.” Rally said with a smirk. “What can I say Rally it’s my ''job.” Ronaldo said. “ Well you don’t need to worry. Minnie May and I thought we deserved a big ''vacation, so we decided to go to the Big Apple to see all the talked about site our friend’s keep talking about.” She went on. “Don’t play dumb with me Rally I’m not that stupid. “ Ronaldo’s voice changes into a serious tone.” You’re in another district Rally; you can’t just go barging in like it was yours to begin with, if they catch you they will arrest you for interfering in a crime scene investigation, and I won’t be their to bail you out.” The Puerto Rican explained. “I’m sorry can you repeat that one more time?” She asked. “I said…I won’t be able….” “ I’m sorry Willie it seems I can’t heat, I think I’m loosing signal.” She said loudly. “Don’t play this Rally.” Ronaldo said dreadfully. What?... I can’t hear you!” The raven hair beauty began to make static sounds. “I know you’re making those noises Rally, it’s not funny.” What?..(static noise)…I can’t hear you!...(static noise)…the signal is not strong here, I’m afraid I have to call you back!” She lied. “Rally…” “Byeeeee” Before the FBI agent could even start, Rally hangs up the phone and putts it in her pocket. “That takes care of that.” She said. The bell over the Grimaldi’s Pizzeria door suddenly rings when the blonde haired “Minnie” May Hopkins opens it with a box of pizza in her hand. “I’m baaaaaaack!” she cheered. “Sorry for the long wait, but there was a HUGE line over there.” May puts the box on the back of the car and opens it. “I guess it’s that good of a place.” She picks up a piece and takes a bite. “And my suspicion are correct!” The blonde hair lady exuberated with a smile. “Hey! Hey! Take that off my car! She isn’t a table you know.” Rally nagged. “ Okay…Okay…Sheesh what’s gotten you so grouchy?” May said while rolling her eyes. “Willie called me just now.” Rally said. “ Oh really! Did he call because he couldn’t forget the night of ''passion ''you both had when he was in Chicago?” May said while wrapping her arms over her body. Rally blushed. “How can you say such things!? You know he’s married!” Rally said out loud. “Doesn’t mean that he can’t commit infidelity once.” She said slyly. “God Minnie May how can you think such things?” Rally said angrily, crossing her arms together. “No need to get serious Rally I was just kidding; besides, a 29 year old like you needs to find a man for once.” The blonde hair girl replied. “Tsk. why do I need a man when I got this!” Rally pulls out her prized CZ 75 from her holster hidden in her coat. Minnie May puts her head down in defeat. “Oh Rally, when will you ever change?” She sighed. May lifts up her head again. “So any news yet?” She asked. “Nothing.” She said solemnly I tried to trace the address from the letter, but all I got was a dead end.” Her blue eyes filled with disappointment. Hey don’t worry Rally, we’ll get him this time.” May said, trying to comfort her friend. “He’s taunting me May. All of this is like a game for him, and he’s enjoying my suffering as I try desperately as I try to find him with nothing.” Rally said, slouching against her GT500. “Don’t say that Rally! You’re only falling into his trap by putting yourself down.” Minnie May said. “I appreciate your morale May” The raven-hair girl said sarcastically. “But how the hell can we find a guy who could be ''anywhere in New York with no evidence, no leads, and no knowledge of our surroundings.” She asked her partner. Minnie May was stumped. “Ummm… Well Sherlock Homes knew how to do it, so I’m pretty sure we can also.” She said cheerfully, not knowing the answer at all. Rally sighed. “Sometimes Minnie May I always wonder what goes on in that skull of yours.” She said. “Hey!!!!!!!!!!” A voice said out loud. “Huh?” May and Rally turn around to see where the voice is coming from. A couple of blocks away from them a young boy is seen paddling desperately on his bike. “What the hell?” Rally said. The boy suddenly stop in front the female duo. He was desperately trying to catch his breath and his white shirt was soaked in sweat. “Are you…(panting)…Rally…(panting)…Vincent?” He asked panting. “Who wants to know?” She said. The boy fumbles in his pocket and picks up a yellow letter. “This is for you.” He gives the letter to her. Rally then takes it from him. “Who’s it from?” She asked. “Beats me. Some guy in a hood told me to give to you for a hundred bucks, couldn’t refuse that offer.” He replied. Rally looks at the boy with her deep blue eyes. “Did you see his face at all kid?” She said nicely. “I wish I can tell ya lady, but his entire face was covered with a hoodie.” He replied. “Listen I gotta go soon, my mom needs me soon.” The boy said. “Alright then go on.” Rally said, the boy nods and leaves. “What’s in it?” Minnie May asks. “I don’t know, but we’ll find out soon enough.” Rally opens up the letter revealing a card. YOU ARE CORRIDLY INVITED TO A SURPRISE PARTY! It read. Rally opens up the card, revealing an address and a small black plastic bag. 2201 Huffington Manufacturing Warehouse: Building A 66458 ''was the address. Rally picks up the black plastic bag and opens it. Rally’s eyes widen in shock. “What is it?” May asked. Rally puts her fingers in the bag and picks something up… It was a human eye. May covered her mouth in shock. Rally takes a deep breath. “It seems the game is taking on a whole new level.” ''Huffington Manufacturing Warehouse: Building A, Midnight A 1950’s red Plymoth crashes through the warehouse gate and parks itself in front of the main entry way. Two figures step out of the car revealing themselves to be Sam Burke & Twitch William. “Is this the place?” Sam asks. “I believe so sir, this is where they transmitted the phone from.” Twitch replied. “Alright…” The portly detective grabs his Glock 22 from his holster in his trenchcoat. “Time to move.” Twitch grabs his Snub Nose Revolver. “Right sir.” The main doorway pops open; the inside of the factory was filled with rows and rows of boxes as far as they can see with the building dimly lit from the pale moonlight. The two detectives step inside with their firearms up and ready. “Keep a close eye Twitch.” Sam said. “Right sir.” Twitch nodded. The two begin to search the perimeter, walking around in a labyrinth of boxes and cargo, the rats can be seen scurrying into the darkness from the pale moonlight. “You find anything Twitch?” The portly detective asked. “Nothing but rats sir.” The blonde hair detective replied. Sam sighs. “Same I guess this is a dead end. ” He said. Sam turns around to head for the exit. ^^^^ Suddenly a body pops up in front of the portly detective causing him to fall down startled. “Jesus Christ!” Sam said in shock. The body reveals to be a naked female hanging from the ceiling in chains, her body maliciously carved with an eye missing. Twitch turns around seeing the body hanging from the ceiling and his partner on the ground in shock. “Oh my.” Twitch said as he walks towards his falling partner. “Let me lift you up sir.” The blonde hair detective offered, putting his hands towards his offer. Sam grabs his partner’s hand and lifts himself up. “It’s the girl Twitch… we didn’t save her in time.” He said solemnly. Twitch turns to look at the body. “It seems she’s been dead for quite awhile sir.” He said. ”Damn it!” Sam slams his fist into one of the boxes. “If we only had more time.” He growled. “Don’t put yourself down sir, he wasn’t going to do his part of the deal anyway.” Twitch said. “But it’s my job Twitch, to protect and serve!” Sam said. “It’s mine also sir, but there are things that are beyond our control.” His partner replied. Meanwhile… A blue Shelly Mustang Cobra GT5000 is seen driving up next to the Plymoth. The doors of the GT5000 open with Rally Vincent and Minnie May stepping out. May looks at the Plymoth. “It seems someone else is here also.” She said. “Yep.” Rally replied while putting on her coat, not even caring what the question was. “Do you think it’s him?” May asked. “I don’t know…” The raven-haired beauty pulls out her CZ 75 from her holster. “But we’ll soon find out. Here.” Rally grabs a SIG P120 and throws it to May. The Blonde girl catches it with her hand. “Take it.” Rally said. “Oh how sweet, but you know I’m a girl who likes a bigger boom ''for her buck.” May remarked while putting the gun in s small holster in her black jacket. “Go figure.” Rally rolled her eyes over her partner’s promiscuous comment. The raven hair beauty walks next her partner and gives her a supporting look. “You ready?” She asked putting her hand over the blonde girl’s shoulder. May nods her head and puts her hand over her friend’s. “You bet.” She said. A warm smile appears on Rally’s face. “Alright…let’s do this.” “Did you hear that?” Sam asked. Twitch looks around. ”Hear what sir?” Sam pulls out his glock from his holster. “Someone is here?” He said. “You sure sir?” Twitch asked, thinking his partner is off the noggin. “Damn f—king straight Twitch.” The portly detective said. “Split up, we’ll make too much noise being scrunched up in this f—ked up maze.” He ordered. “Yes sir.” The blonde detective obliged. He pulls out his revolver and the two detectives part ways. Rally and May step inside the warehouse, the raven hair beauty has her CZ 75 up and ready while Minnie May remains unarmed. “You go this way and I go that way.” Rally said to her partner. “Got it.” Replied May, the two girls go their separate ways Minnie May is seen walking along a long hallway of boxes. Looking carefully around her surroundings Minnie May made sure that her footsteps were very quiet with little to no sound. The blonde girl suddenly hear sounds of footstep coming from the darkness within the hallway, The footstep then start to become louder…and louder. “Shit.” May said. The sound starts to get louder…and louder…and the image of the figure starts to become more visible. The figure steps into the pale moonlight revealing it to be Detective Sam Burke; the portly detective’s Glock was loaded and aimed at…nothing. “Huh? I could’ve sworn I heard something here.” Sam said while scratching his head in confusion. “Maybe it was all in my head.” Unbeknownst to the detective Minnie May is seen on top of the cargo box in all fours above Sam. “Whew. That was close.” She said relief, wiping the sweat off her brow. “Hmm?” May suddenly feels something touching her leg; she slowly turns her head around and finds a rat crawling on top of her leg. The blonde hair girl’s eyes widen in shock. “Eep!” She squealed. Sam hears the noise and points his gun randomly. “Who’s there?” He yells. Minnie May closes her mouth to cover up any noise and shakes the rat off her leg. “Damn it why now?” She thought. “Who’s there? “ Sam demanded as he points his gun in around the area. “If you don’t answer right now, I swear to god I’ll turn this place into Swiss cheese if I have to.” He said brashly. May sighs. “Well…guess it’s time for Plan B.” She said. May grabs a grenade from her black jacket. “This hurts me more than you fatty.” Minnie May releases the fuse and throws the grenade.”What the?” Sam hears something drop behind him and turns around, only to see a grenade in front of him. “Ah shit.” The grenade suddenly explodes, causing a huge burst of smoke to cover the entire hallway. Sam starts to cough violently from all the smoke he is inhaling. “Jesus…f—king…Christ!” He said trying to catch his breath. ‘Geronimo!!!!!” Sam hears something coming from above; he turns his head and sees a blonde girl hovering above him. “What in God’s name…” The last thing the portly detective ever saw was a red high heel slammed into his face. Sam gets knocked down into the ground unconscious, the smoke clears out revealing the young Minnie may sitting on top of the big detective’s heaving chest. “Sorry for the hard landing.” She remarked while patting his face. “Now let’s see who you really are.” Minnie May turns around and reaches for his left pant’s pocket. “Hmmm…’ The blondie begins to fumble around for a while. “Ahhhh!” Suddenly something she felt caught her attention, she pulls the item out revealing it to be some kind of wallet. “Bingo! Now let’s see what kind of goodies you’re hiding!” she opens the wallet up revealing a drivers license and a police badge. May’s mouth went agape when she saw the detective’s badge, revealing him to be a police detective. “Oh…. Minnie May what have you gotten yourself into this time?” Suddenly a shadowy figure appears behind the young woman. “Huh?” Minnie May turns around and… <> “What the?” Twitch hears a loud sound inside the warehouse. “What was that noise?” He thought. “Better go check it out.” Twitch begins to follow the path of the noise. “Freeze!” A voice calls out. Twitch stops suddenly stops mid-way, his gun still in his hand. “Good…now put your hands up!” The blonde detective obeyed and put his hands up. “Now turn around.” The voice demanded. Twitch followed and turns around; the mysterious voice reveals itself to be Chicago native…Rally Vincent. “Who’s this?” Twitch thought. “Who are you?” she asked. Twitch clears his throat. “I’m Detective Twitch Williams, Homicide.” He replied. “ Heh A detective huh? So how much did he pay you?” she asked. “Pardon?” he said, confused. “Don’t act dumb, I know you heard what I said.” Rally said. “Something is not right here…” The blonde detective thought.” Ma’am I think you’re making a huge mistake.” Twitch said, as he tries to calm the woman down. “Don’t make me laugh.” Rally said unfazed. “I highly doubt a cop like you could find such a place without being paid by a ''certain someone.” She explained. “Listen ma’am I don’t know hat’s your business here, but I’ll tell you right now that I am not what you suspect.” Twitch said calmly. “Oh really?” The girl replied. “Yes and I can prove it to you…if you let me.” He said. Rally hesitates for a minute. “Fine.” She said. “But drop the gun first.” Twitch obliges and puts the gun on the floor. “Now kick it over here.” The blonde detective then kicks the gun over to the Chicago native. She stops the gun with her feet and pushes it to the side. “Good…now show me.” Rally demanded. “Okay just let me reach for my left pocket and…” Twitch reaches for the pocket with his left hand. “Look out!” The blonde detective yells pointing his finger behind Rally. “Huh?” Rally turns her head to see what’s behind her. At that moment Twitch reaches behind with his right hand and pulls out another revolver. “I don’t see a damn thing.” Rally said while turning her head back. Twitch quickly pulls the trigger and shoots the gun out of the girl’s hand. “Ah!” Rally yelps as she feels a slight sting when the gun is shot out of her hand. She turns her head to see Twitch pointing his gun at her. “You’re under arrest.” He said calmly. “Shit.” Rally said. Rally is seen sitting on the floor with her hands cuffed behind her while Twitch is walking from side to side in front of her. “You sure like to pace a lot.” Rally remarked. The blonde detective stops and kneels down before the young woman. “I’m going ask you nicely again…can you please tell me why you are here Ms. Vincent?” He asked. Rally refuses and sticks out here tongue. Twitch stands up and sighs in defeat; he turns his back towards her. “Honestly Ms. Vincent if you keep doing this, both of us won’t got what we need. So if you please cooperate…” Twitch turns back around and finds Rally missing from where she was. “Ms. Vincent? Hmpf!” The blonde felt a huge thump on his head. He turns around and sees a mysterious figure waving at him. Then…everything went black. Rally The young woman turns her head to the side after hearing the voice calling. Rally She then turns her head again after hearing the voice again. Rally wake up! “Mmmmmmh” The raven hair beauty finally opens her eyes. “What happened?” She said. “Rally! Oh thank god you’re alive!” The voice exclaimed. “Huh? Who said that?” Rally turns to see where the voice is coming from and finds her partner Minnie May next to her. “Minnie May!” she shouted in relief. “The one and only.” The blonde girl said smiling. “Thank god you’re okay!” Rally tried to give her partner a huge hug, but she cannot move her arms. “What the helll?” Rally looks and finds both of her arms are chained up to a wall. “Yeah…forgot to tell you that.” Minnie May-who is also chained up- said with a chuckle. “What the hell happen?” She said. “Well… I don’t know. All I could remember was turning around and everything went blank.” She explained. “Heck you can ask those guys there.” Minnie turns her head to the side to show her partner. Rally looked into her partner’s direction and finds Sam Burke and Twitch Williams also chained up on the wall. “Except for that guy.” May said pointing to Sam. “I knocked him out myself.” She giggled. “Hi.” Rally said to them “So you must be Rally Vincent?” Sam said to the young lady. “You’re friend here told me a lot about you.” “Oh really?” Rally gives a May a stern look; the blonde girl looks away as if she didn’t know what’s going on. The portly detective chuckled. “The name is Sam Burke. NYPD” He introduced. “ And this here is my partner Twitch Williams.” He said turning his head to his partner. “How do you do?” The blonde detective said, nodding to the young lady. “I believe you two have met before this whole fiasco happened.” Sam said out of blue. Rally remembers her unfortunate meeting with the detective before. “Yeeeeah…Hey sorry for the whole accusation thing. I was a bit on the edge.” She apologized. “No need Ms. Vincent, you were just in the moment and things like these happens.” Twitch said. ‘Don’t worry Twitch here doesn’t take things too personal.” Sam said, trying to lighten up the vibe. “Yeah…” Rally trailed on. Then came the silence. “So does anyone have an idea one who’s behind this?” Sam said. “I do.” Rally said solemnly. Suddenly a pair of footsteps can be heard. “Is seems we’re not alone.” Twitch remarks. “And here he comes.” Rally said in dark tone. “My. My. My. You always had a sharp eye Rally.” A voice said. “Who’s there?” Sam demanded. “But then again, it didn’t really help you in the situation you’re in right now.” The voice continued. “Yeah…Yeah. Why don’t you quit yapping and show yourself.” Rally said angrily. Suddenly a figure steps out of the shadows. “Always so brash eh Rally?” The figure said. “Nice to see you to Thomas.” Rally said with a smirk. The figure turns out to be Thomas C. McKniel the infamous serial killer of Chicago known as The Vampire moth; he appears to be tall with a medium muscular build, completely bald, has deep blue eyes and wears round glasses. “So nice of you to remember me Ms. Vincent!” He said overjoyed, waving his hand. “Oh how I missed you so! I thought you were never come.” He said with a wide grin. “Heh said the sick bastard who wrote me a f—ked up letter.” Rally remarked. Thomas chuckled. “Oh Rally always so spunky and tough.” The killer walks towards the chained up bounty hunter and stares at her. “ You know your friend Becky said the exact same thing…” He pulls out a knife and puts it in front of her neck. “Before I cut out her throat! His eyes widen with madness as he puts the blade closer to the young woman’s throat. Rally gulped. “What are you waiting for…do it!” She said. The young woman closes her eyes when the madman pushes the blade closer to her throat. “No.” He said as suddenly pulls the knife away from her. “That will be too easy.” He explained. “What the hell is going on?” Sam thought, looking at the scene between the killer and Rally. “So you’re responsible for all the killings in my streets huh!” The portly detective said to Thomas. The serial killer turns to face the detective. “Right you are detective.” He said with a smile. “You should be proud detective for…somewhat catching me or some bullshit like that.” The killer taunted. “You sick son of a bitch, when I get out of here I’ll…” Sam said angrily while trying to get out of his confinement. “You’ll do what detective?” Thomas said. “It seems you forgot that I have the upper hand here, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut.” He ordered. Sam became silent. Okay everyone time to play a game.” The killer said out loud. “And what game is that?” Twitch asked. “Simple detective.” Thomas said, he points his finger at him. “Ennie.” He then points his finger next to Sam. “Minie” Then to Minnie May.”Moe!” The blonde girl’s were filled with shock when he points at her. “No!” Rally shout. “Oh yes.” Thomas said with a smile as he walks towards his new victim. He stood mere inches away from Minnie May. “Did anybody tell you have such a…lovely face.” Thomas said softly as he presses his large hand next to her cheek, causing her to close her eyes and tilt her face away. “Don’t touch her!” Rally shouts at Thomas, but he simply ignored her. A evil grin appears on his face. “Now let’s see what you’re hiding inside that cute little shirt of yours.” He said. Thomas grabs his knife and slice opens May’s white shirt, revealing a black-laced bra. Minnie May felt a sudden chill come down her spine when Thomas began to rub his hand all over her soft bare skin. Thomas groaned loudly as his hand runs down her skin “My…you have such soooooft skin.” He mused. “I’ll take my time caving up your skin May.” Thomas turns his head to face. “Hope you enjoy the show Rally, because its gonna be a long one.” A sinister grin appears on his face. Sam blood was about to boil. “You sick…” A long shadow appears in over the portly detective, causing him to look up. “Well I’ll be.” He suddenly said. Twitch also looks up. “Oh my.” He said. Rally sees Sam and Twitch looking at something from above, she looks up and her eyes are filled with shock. “What the hell is that!?” She yells out. “Come on Rally no need to be all hysterical, she was bound to this fate when she joined you.” Thomas said, unbeknownst to him a giant red figure was standing behind him. “You sure about that?” May said. Thomas raised his knife up in the air. “Yes now die!” metal chains suddenly wrap around the killers throat, strangling him. Thomas drops the knife and tries to get the chains off of his neck. “So you must be the person that has been causing a lot of commotion around here huh?” A demonic voice said. The chain pulls Thomas up in the air and turns him around to face his assailant, a dark figure with demonic green eyes wearing a long tattered red cape . Thomas eyes widen in shock. “What’s the matter? Looks like you’re about to piss you pants!” The figure said pulling the killer’s face close to his. “What the hell is that!?” Thomas thought as he feels a sudden terror grip his chest. “I like guys like you.” The figure began. “Always feeling like some kind of god for not getting caught for your sick f—k of a crime, but you forgot one thing boy…me.” The figure tightens the chain around Thomas’ neck. “Who…are…you?” The killer gasps. “Your worst nightmare.” The figure throws Thomas hard against the wall; the killer hits it with a loud thump and slumps onto the ground, unconscious. The figure raises his hand, causing the metal lining from the wall to pop out and restrain him. The figure then rips the four captive’s chains off the wall, freeing them. “How the hell did you know we were here?” Sam asked, rubbing his after taking the chains of off them. “I was following you guys the entire, since I have need for your assistance.” The figure explained. “So you’ve watched everything I presume.” Twitch asked. “Yes.” The figure replied. “And you never thought to help us out when got our brains knocked out by a psychopath!” Sam shouts in anger. “Not my problem.” The figure said bluntly. “Excuse me.” Sam, Twitch, and the figure turn around to face Rally and May who were standing behind them. “Mind telling us who your little friend is.” Rally said. Sam sighs. “Long story little lady but to make this intro short, this is Al” he said pointing to the figure. “Hi nice to meet you! My name is Minnie May and this is my partner Rally!” She said excitedly with a smile. Al gives the blonde girl a death stare, causing another chill to hit her spine. ‘Somebody is not a people person.” May remarked in her mind. Rally hears a sudden groan coming from behind; she turns around and sees Thomas chained up on the wall. “What are we gonna do with him?” She asks. “Not my mess, not my problem kid.” Al said. He sudden grabs Sam and Twitch by surprise and pulls them up. “Come on we got work to do.” And in a flash, all three of them disappeared, leaving Rally and May in the dust. “Well…that was an exciting adventure!” May said out loud, putting her hands on her hips while Rally simply puts her head in defeat. “Why do I get myself into this kind of situation?” Winner: Sam and Twitch, basically the desicion of the winner is based on whichever person in whatever team last the longest before getting knocked out by the killer and Twitch was the last on standing before getting knocked out. Personal Commentary -There are two OC(Original Characters) in this story Ronaldo "Willie" Rodriguez:Originally born in Mayaguez, Puerto Rico Ronaldo moved to Brooklyn, NY with his family at a very young age where he was raised most of his life. His father was semi-professional boxer who tries to make ends meet for his family by having a partt-time job as a cook in a local Puerto Rican restaurant whiel his mother was a stay at home mom who took care of him and his younger brother Angel. Ronaldo was an exceeding student at school who easily made alot of friends, after school he often goes to the local gym where his dad goes and learned how to box at a young age. at age 13 he witnessed his mother murdered by the notorious serial killer known as "The Brooklyn Ripper"; although this incident traumatized him deeply it also opened the gateway in dedication in capturing serial killers so others won't suffer the same fate he did. After high school graduation Ronaldo went to Havard at 18 where he majored in Human Behavior, Psychology, and criminology. After college he joined The US Marines corps for four years and Black Ops for 2 years, going on various missions in the Middle East and Latin America. after his military stint Ronaldo then joined the FBI's Behavior Analysis Unit(BAU) as a profiler. Ronaldo had a very successful and promising career capturing some of the most notorious killers in the US from the Tallaway Killer in Baltimore to the Waco Sniper in Waco, Texas.It was only during The Brooklyn Killer case where he made the fatal mistake in going alone(trying to avenge his mother's death), The Brooklyn Killer caught him off guard and slashed him in the lower abdomen almost disembowling him. Ronaldo killed him in self defense and was rushed in the ICU. The Puerto Rican recovered completly in a year and was back on the job, but suffers from a mild distress order in which he takes pills for. He met Rally and May when he was assigned to The Vampire Moth Case in Chicago by the FBI, after his meeting with the mysterious Angelina Fortin on another case. Thomas C. McKniely: A wealthy socialite who is a serial killer known as The Vampire Moth, responsible for the murders of 8 women in Chicago(including Becky) and 4 women in New York. He has a rivalry with Rally Vincent. - In this battle i tried to create noir style with iy, using a sullen and fitting background, plus using alot of suspense. -Ronaldo "Willie" Rodriguez creation was inspired by two fictional FBI Profilers, the first being Will Graham from Red Dragon ''and Aaron Hotchner from ''Criminal Minds. -The reason Spawn appeared in the battle is because he seems more fitting than other super-humans in this story, given to the fact he killed a child murderer and helped Sam and Twitch in a case. Category:Blog posts